Such Sweet Sorrows
by fearlesslykatrine
Summary: "Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow." Songfic to Taylor Swift's Dark Blue Tennessee. My first fanfic. Seddie.
1. Missing You

**A/N: This story happened after iLost My Mind. iDS&F, iCan't Take it and iLove You didn't happened. :) **_**Characters are above 19. Sam and Freddie broke up (sadly). **_**This is my very first fic so please be nice. And enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :{)**

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider. **Dark Blue Tennessee **belongs to the fabulous, Taylor Swift. I own nothing.

**Such Sweet Sorrows**

SAM's POV

I just got home from work. I laid my bags and stuff on the couch. I was in my home. Carly and Spencer are in Yakima so I have nowhere to go. Fredward and I just broke up last week. It's been a tragedy. I never intended to.

_Flashback_

I was about to knock at Freddie's apartment when I heard yelling.

"No, she's not, Mom! She's much better than you—" I think that's Freddie.

"No! You are not allowed to date that delinquent. She's a horrible person. Don't you remember all the things she done to you?" His mom cut him off.

"Yes, I do remember. But she's different, Mom," Freddie said. I feel bad for eavesdropping but whatever.

"Freddie-bear, you're amazing. You have a wonderful future ahead of you. You're nice and sweet. You can do so much better," Marissa continued. _She's right._

"She's wonderful, too, Mom," Freddie replied. I feel all girly inside.

"She could ruin your future. She sabotaged your N.E.R.D. camp application. She can hurt your heart, leave you and forget you. She treated you like dirt. She hurts you, tell you mean things and just plain rude. She's never worth it, Freddie," Mrs. Benson said with care. She's right. I ran down from Bushwell to our house.

I decided to think if I should just break up with him and he could have a good future. I am not worth it at all.

"Freddie," I said over the phone.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I'm sorry for being a horrible girlfriend. I think we should just—"

"What are you saying?"

"It's that I don't like you anymore. I think it's just a simple crush and it's now gone. I'm sorry. I found someone else." I hung up the phone. I lied and I can't think of anything to say.

_End Flashback_

I reached for the phone and there was a voice message.

_Freddie_

"I got myself a new apartment. It's in LA which is far away in Seattle. I hope you're doing great. I'm moving on with a broken heart you left me with."

It breaks my heart. I miss him—everything about him. I wish I could just call him and tell him I'm sorry for lying, but I can't. It's been done and I want the best for him. I should call him back; I decided not to. It'll hurt so much more.

"_I miss you like this is such sweet sorrow. Won't you come back to me?_" I whispered over the empty phone.

I went to take a short shower and changed to my PJs. I lay to my bed and a tear falls through my cheek. _Get a hold of yourself, Puckett. You don't cry. _I wiped off the tear and slept with sadness he made. _I miss you._

* * *

><p>FREDDIE's POV<p>

"I got myself a new apartment. It's in LA which is far away in Seattle. I hope you're doing great. I'm moving on with a broken heart you left me with."

I said on the answering machine. I bet she's at work. I lied. I never got an apartment in LA. I only got a small apartment in the other side of Seattle. I need a little time off and forget her. Progress? Nothing.

I hate myself for being a nerd. She can't love me, I knew it. I hate myself for loving her. My mom is very wrong. Sam's amazing and smart in some ways. She's creative and funny. Why can't my mom understand that I love her?

I didn't know why I did this. I lied of having an apartment to LA.

_Flashback_

"You're dating Sam Puckett—the delinquent? She's horrible and dirty!" my mom said angrily.

"No, she's not, Mom! She's much better than you think—"

"No! You are not allowed to date that delinquent. She's a horrible person. Don't you remember all the things she done to you?" My mom cut me off. I love Sam and she doesn't understand it.

"Yes, I do remember. But she's different, Mom," I justified. _She's adorable and funny. We may have hated each other but it's just our thing. _

"Freddie-bear, you're amazing. You have a wonderful future ahead of you. You're nice and sweet. You can do so much better," Did she just said that? Oh Go—sh. Sam's perfect for me.

"She's wonderful, too, Mom," is all I can say. I want to ramble million things about Sam but I just can't do that in front of my mom. She'll think I'm obsessed with Sam.

"She could ruin your future. She sabotaged your N.E.R.D. camp application. She can hurt your heart, leave you and forget you. She treated you like dirt. She hurts you; tell you mean things and just plain rude. She's never worth it, Freddie," WHAT?

"Mom, stop! Sam's worth it, okay? She's really smart even if she's not showing it. She's lovable but that only comes in rare times. She loves her friends—Carly, Spencer and maybe Gibby. She told everyone she hasn't kissed anyone for _my _sake. Mine, mom. How can you tell she's not worth it? She made a move when Carly told her to. She checked herself in Trouble Waters because she thinks she's insane. Mom, she did that just for _me,_" Wow. I feel like a sap.

"Mom, please. I want Sam. I love her. And I know she does, too. Please let us be," I begged.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Okay. If this makes you happy, I'm fine with it," she said. _YES! _"But… if she breaks your heart or your body, you're on your own." She leaves and went to her room.

I went straight to my room and noticed someone is calling me. I picked it up.

"Freddie," I heard Sam mutter.

"Yes, Sam?" I feel this is something important.

"I'm sorry for being a horrible girlfriend. I think we should just—" Wait. Is she breaking up with me? No, this can't be happening.

"What are you saying?"

"It's that I don't like you anymore. I think it's just a simple crush and it's now gone. I'm sorry. I found someone else," she hung up leaving me speechless.

What the heck? She just broke up with me with the stupidest reason ever. She doesn't like me anymore. Everything is just a joke. She has someone else.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _Should I continue or just throw this in a trash bin? Review! **

**PS: I never dreamed of being a writer or whatever. I dream of being a computer programmer so if there are any mistakes, please inform me! Oh and you could follow me on tumblr (it's more of a Big Time Rush blog and Taylor Swift). just go to fearlesslykatrine. tumblr. com. Hope you enjoyed it. And I'm also from Philippines and English is my 2nd language so it's not that great. Apologies. :)**


	2. I Miss You, Too

**A/N: Aloha! Sorry for the late upload. Test week was done. My birthday has passed (16th). And Intramural Event is up. GO HONESTY! (That's my section;)) Anyway, thank you for my one reviewer, AllSarcasmIntended. And for those who alerted and favorite-d this story. Also, thanks for the readers! :D**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly. I own nothing. Taylor Swift also owns the song, Dark Blue Tennessee.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2. PS: Chapter 3 will be the end. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Such Sweet Sorrows<strong>

**Chapter 2**

FREDDIE's POV

I lazily walked in to my new apartment (new to me but this thing is very old). I have a new job here so I should be up early tomorrow. I won't change my name or live a new life or whatever. I will be just Freddie but I will hide to everyone I know. My mom knows where I am and I made her swear not to tell anyone about this.

I grabbed my laptop in my bag and open the iCarly website. The website has been inactive for the last few weeks; they only do the website every other week but the audience still loves it.

There is a new video up and it says it's an important announcement. I clicked on the video and waited for it to buffer for a while. Then, I pressed play and watched Carly and Sam talking.

"_Hey, people of iCarly!" Carly said in her usual cheerful tone. "We have some very sad announcement to make. Sam?"_

"_Uhm… You see, guys, our tech-nerd, Fredward, left us. Well, he moved to LA and he'll live a new life. So, iCarly won't be so active but we do promise we'll post video blogs," Sam said._

"_Yes, we do promise. And we're very sorry. Bye, guys!" Carly said with some hinted sadness. She approached the camera's off button when Sam stopped her._

"_Wait. I have something to say. Freddie," my eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I'm the reason you went to LA. I'm sorry for everything alright? I'm sorry if I told you I don't like you anymore. I'm sorry I left you with a broken heart. I'm sorry. Do you know how many sorry's were there? Please, just don't forget us, okay? Just call us if you need some company," she said and went turn off the camera._

Did she just say that? Is this some kind of deja vu? This happened like years ago. I know this isn't a live webshow (it's a recorded one).

I grabbed my phone and noticed it's almost midnight. I decided to call her and tell her I'm coming. I searched for her number in my contact list. I pressed call and let it ring.

"_Hello,_" she said with a little angry tone. _I bet she didn't look up the caller ID._

"Sam, it's me,"

"What do you want? It's almost midnight. I need my beauty sleep," Oh my Sammy.

"Sam, I saw what you did on iCarly –"

"Whatever, I need a sleep. I have class tomorrow. You can thank me or whatever you wanna do tomorrow. Good night, nub."

"Night," I whispered as a hung up the phone.

As I was putting my phone over the side table, I'm thinking of how I will forgive Sam. She rarely says 'Thanks' or 'Sorry' to people. And when she does, she really means it. This time, it's like the first kiss scenario all over again.

Never realizing, I was drifting to a sleep.

* * *

><p>~The next morning~<p>

_6 AM_

I woke up with a sudden idea. I changed my clothes, grabbed my bag, and went to get my car.

I went to _Schneider's Flower Shop _**(A/N: I made that up!)**and bought a rose. The saleslady gave me this little paper. I'm guessing you'll put some message in it. I scribbled down some words and ran back to the car. I need to get to her school earlier than she does.

I drove faster than I usually do. Finally, I arrived in front of the school and ran towards the entrance. I knew her locker and the lock. I opened it and put the flower inside. Closing it gently, I heard some footsteps. I ran as fast as I can- leaving the campus.

* * *

><p>SAM's POV<p>

I heard someone opening a locker and running. I really don't know and I really don't care who it was. Carly was with me but she forgot something I don't know so she said I could go and just wait for her in her class.

Something is really weird this day.

Upon realizing, I immediately remembered Freddie called me last night. I should ask him why. And he saw what I did in iCarly. Oh God, I'm doomed. As I was reaching for my phone in my back pocket, I'm opening my locker. Multi-tasking is awesome.

I opened my locker and found something. It's a rose with a letter. I don't know who sappy person gave this to me. I should go read the note.

"_I miss you. Right now, what I'm feeling is sorrow. I'm sorry."_

He forgot his name. Shit.

I remember Freddie. I should call him. Scrolling down my contact lists, I feel all the nervousness inside me. Pucketts are never nervous, well, maybe sometimes. I clicked on his name and I heard the ringing.

_Please be a voice mail. PLEASE be a voice mail._

"Sam?" shoot.

"Uhm, Freddie? About last night, why did you called?"

"That was amazing. Anyway, why were you sorry?"

"I don't know. But please, let's be friends again. I know you're leaving very far from here. But let's talk and hang out some time with Carly. You know, the usual?"

"Is Carly there?"

"Yeah, she's just running late."

"Okay. Uhm… meet me at the fire escape of Bushwell, midnight."

"But how would you— and you hung up."

Jerk.

Carly was just arriving after he hung up on me. I saw her smiling with a weird look like she was saying _'Who was that?'_

"Hey, Sam," she said. "Who was that?"

"Oh," should I lie? "It's Freddie. Apparently, he saw what I did last iCarly. And he called AT MIDNIGHT! I just asked what he wants but I'm really sleepy and I don't want to talk so I said I'll call him at morning so here."

"What did he say? Will he come back?"

"He really didn't say anything at all. He said I'll meet him at the fire escape at midnight," she gapped. "Don't ask how. 'Cause I don't know how, too."

"But…"

"I know."

I heard the bell rang and of course, Little Miss Perfect Shay won't be late in class. She dragged me holding my wrist to class. I really want to skip class. I'll just sleep and think how Freddie will drive from LA to Seattle. Will I take it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? Review! Also follow me on tumblr- fearlesslykatrine. tumblr .com (it's more Big Time Rush and Taylor Swift) DON'T JUDGE ME. I HAPPEN TO LOVE BIG TIME RUSH. Anyway, review and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**PS: I'm sorry again for some mistakes.**

_fearlessly,_

_katrine_


End file.
